


Friendship Repaid

by GodsGirlxx13



Series: Imagines :) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, F/M, Love, Sickfic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, the friend (a girl) of Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Harry gets sick. they all hurry to her flat to help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Repaid

Zayn/Andy Not dating *ZAYN POV* Buzz buzz buzz. My phone goes off. I groan and look at it- 9 am, who the fuck was texting me that this hour? I look, Harry. He better have a damn good reason. I groan and look at the text- "Andy is sick. We all are going over. You coming?" Honestly I didn't want to go. But this was Andy we were talking about. The same girl who always Came over to mine when I wasn't feeling the greatest, the same girl who went to Harry's house when he and Louis fought over what movie to watch and Harry was what we call MENstrating. This is the same girl who went and spend a month with Niall in his flat when he had his knee surgery and needed help with housework and getting around. So, in other words, I guess I had better get dressed and go. I roll out of bed and pull on a pair of sweat pants followed by a t-shirt before styling my hair and brushing my teeth. I shove a piece of toast in y mouth before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and I walk the few blocks to Andy's flat. When I get there I find Harry and Liam sitting on the couch. I walk over to the two lads and smile. "so, any particular reason you called me for a case of the sniffles at 9 am?" I ask, plopping down next to Liam. "um, honestly Zayn, it's not just the sniffles..." Liam said. "okay...?" I question. Harry sighs and speaks up, "Zayn it's a real shitty case of the flu." I bite my lip, okay maybe I was an arse for questioning if it was worth comin over. Just then Louis and Niall walk down the stairs. "report" Liam said to the lads. "fever of 103, chills, coughing a lung up, can't keep anything down. She's tired and seriously stuffed up," Louis said, "and I'm pretty sure her whole body is just one big ache at this point because when was rubbing her back, she was letting out these little, and might I add adorable, sounds of peace and relaxation. She was wrapped up under blankets when we left." "shit...." Harry said, biting his lip. "okay," Liam said in his daddy direction voice, "Harry, you run to the shop on the corner and grab some flu medicine, Louis you go and make some tea, Niall I need you to phone her mum and let her know what's going on. Zayn go get a cool flannel and hold it on her forehead to try and bring her temperature down. I'm going to phone for a doctor." So Harry takes off down the road towards the shops, Niall goes to the den to call Andy's mum, Liam steps outside to phone for a doctor and Louis hurries to the kitchen to make tea. I'm left standing in the living room so I figure I'll do as Liam told me to. I walk into the bathroom an grab a flannel from her cupboard before wetting it with cool water and ringing the excess water out. I walk into her bedroom and see Andy snuggled under her covers, coughing. I look to my right and my eyes catch my reflection in the mirror on her wall. My hair looks really good today. This colour shirt realy makes my eyes stand out- oh wait right, Andy. I walk over to her and climb onto the bed. Andy opens her big blue eyes and looks up at me. I feel my heart break at the sight. I pull her close to me and lie her head on my chest. Jerez, Lou was right- she's on fire. I place the damp flannel on her forehead and hold it there and play with her blonde hair with my free hand. A few moments later Louis walks in with a cuppa and smiles as I sit her up for a drink. She whimpers at the loss of contact but I smile and kiss her cheek. Louis sits on her other side an helps her take a small drink of the tea. Niall walked in, pocketing his cell phone. "yer mum said to call her when ya are feelin up to it. Said she's worried bout ya." Niall told Andy as he climbed onto the bed to join our snuggle. Andy nodded and yawned. After a few more minutes and a few fights about getting some fluids into Andy, Liam and Harry walk up. "doc is on his way." Liam said, taking the bag from Harry. He handed me a cough drop and I unwrap it and give it to Andy. A bit later there is a knock on the front door. Liam detangles himself from our pile and goes to answer it. Moments later he returns with the doctor. "okay, I'm gonna need you lads off the bed so I can take a look at ms.andy" the doctor said. We all climb off but hang out near her. The doctor smiled and got to work. He checked her vitals, asked her questions, and a whole bunch more. "okay lads, I'm going to give her some medication. Is anyone going to be able to stay with her for a few days? He asked. My hand goes up before I know what I'm doing. "okay I'm going to give her something to reduce her fever, a pain reliever for the body aches, something for the noting sniffly feeling, and something to help her cough some to get the music out of her lungs before it sets. At night she needs to take something to keep her from coughing so she cans sleep. Also I recommend lots to cuddles and movies." I smile and nod. We begin the process of making Andy better. I stay over with her for nearly a week and the other lads come and go as needed. And to be honest, I think I'm starting to fall for Andy.....


End file.
